The Inaccuracies of Cosplay
by Light of the Dawn
Summary: Katie knew almost everything about her best friend, but there was one thing that Sadie had never told her. And when she runs into someone familiar, she's afraid that Katie will find out about her secret. Hadie friendship with hints of attraction.


**So, just so everyone knows, I don't own the Hadie section of Total Drama fanfiction, so if anyone else wants to write a Hadie story that is totally cool with me. I mean, it's cool and all that every single Hadie-focused story ever posted here at this point was written by me, but it would actually be really cool to read a Hadie story that someone else wrote for once.**

**I don't own Total Drama or Harry Potter.**

* * *

There weren't many things that Sadie had never told her best friend, she told her far more than she could even confide to a diary. Katie knew just about everything about her best friend, but there was one thing that Sadie had always been too embarrassed to share, even after having suffering humiliation on international television at the hands of a sadistic game show host.

For as long as she could remember, she had spent spring break week at her Nana's place. And for as long as she could remember, her geeky older cousin had taken her to the local convention that always fell during Sadie's spring break week. And as totally geeky as it was, Sadie loved it.

But she kept it a secret because cosplaying and her love of it was something that Katie would never understand.

Tugging at the collar of her shirt to try and cool down, Sadie wished she had chosen a different character to cosplay as. The costume she was wearing was entirely too hot, and with the red wig on her head, she was totally overheating. She kind of wanted to ditch the sweatervest and the heavy black robe, but she didn't have anywhere to put them.

Her woes were momentarily pushed aside when she saw a masked individual throw a punch at dark-haired boy's face, knocking him flat on his back. The masked individual's two robed companions grabbed the boy's arms, hoisting him to his feet so the masked one could punch the boy a second time, this time in the stomach.

A frown on her face and her robe-covered arms crossed over her chest, she made her way over to the four individuals. Tapping her foot impatiently, she did her best Umbridge impression. "_Ahem_."

The three bullies turned to her, letting the dark-haired boy slump to the floor for a moment. The masked one crossed his arms. "What do you want?"

"Umm, sorry to interrupt, but I was totally just wondering why you're beating up Harry Potter."

"He said my Lucius mask was inaccurate!" the leader of the three responded.

Sadie pulled a face. "Well it kind of is."

"If you're so concerned with accuracy, why are you so fat?" One of the robed individuals who had been holding up Harry Potter sneered. "You're too fat to be Ginny."

"Umm, excuse me?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Piss off fat-Ginny." the leader sneered, before turning around and kicking the Harry Potter boy hard in the ribs, knocking the boy's wand out of his fumbling hands.

Her brow furrowed, she stepped towards the leader boy and grabbed him by the shoulder with one hand, forcing him to turn and face her, while swinging her free fist at his face. When he fist connected with his face, it knocked the masked boy to the floor. Looming over him, she planted her hands on her hips again. "Your Lucius mask is actually _totally_ inaccurate now, with that huge crack down the middle."

The masked boy scrambled to his feet and fled. His two robed companions shared a look of disbelief before sprinting after their leader.

Sadie turned to the Harry Potter boy and made to offer him a hand up, but found him already getting back on his feet.

"Gosh. That was like . . . _awesome_." A familiar voice said. "Thanks for saving me."

"Harold?!" Sadie asked, her mouth agape. "What are you doing here?"

"Cosplaying." Harold replied. "Did you know the term 'cosplay' was coined in 1984 at the WorldCon in Los Angeles?" He squinted as he looked at her with one half of his glasses. "Gosh, you look really good with red hair."

Sadie's paralysis, brought on by a mixture of shock at seeing someone she did not expect, panic that he'd tell people he'd seen her and fear that Katie would find out and not want to be friends any more, subsided at that moment. "Oh, um, thanks. I guess."

"Gosh, you make a really good Ginny. You're really brave and chivalrous like a real Gryffindor." He said, picking up the other half of his glasses. Holding them together so he could actually see through them, he looked at her costume properly. "Oh good, you got Gryffindor's colours right on your robes. Although Gryffindor house colours aren't as bad as Ravenclaw colours for getting mixed up. I mean, GOSH, how hard is to remember blue and bronze? I don't know why they had to make it blue and silver in the movies, now everyone remembers the wrong colours."

And as Harold ranted about the fandom's lack of dedication to the book-verse ,Sadie decided that Katie would have to deal with it if word got back to her. Cosplaying wasn't a shameful little secret that she had to kept hidden, and if the truth came out then so be it. She didn't have to hide it any more - plenty of normal, even cool people cosplayed. Just look at Harold! Okay, maybe not the best example of normal or cool, but that was okay with her.

"I guess some fans just aren't as concerned with proper details as you are." Sadie said absently, drawing back her robes to reveal a pouch clipped to her belt. Digging through the contents for a moment, she soon found what she needed. Holding out her hand, she smiled at Harold. "Can I see your glasses for a second?"

"Sure." Harold said, handing her both pieces.

Quickly Sadie wound the roll of tape around the broken piece that was supposed to connect the two lenses together. Returning the tape to the pouch on her belt, Sadie turned to Harold and put his glasses back on his face.

"Gosh, thanks Sadie." He said with a smile, gently touching the taped-up part of his glasses. "That's like the second time today you've helped me out."

"Heh, now you look like you actually do live in the cupboard under the stairs!" Sadie said with a giggle.

"Awesome." Harold said, grinning at her. After a moment of awkward silence, Harold spoke again. "Hey, do you want to get some lunch? It's the least I can do after you saved me twice."

Sadie nodded. "Sure! I'm totally hungry!"

"Booyah!" Harold cheered, grinning as they began discussing where to go for food.

* * *

**Please review! Constructive criticism always welcome!**


End file.
